BORn Ray x K EAT ME!
by Ghost Author -ex rayxruu
Summary: short fic, semoga reader paham inti ceritanya


**Title : EAT ME!**

**Author : Ghost Author**

**Pairing : Ray x K BORN**

**Rating : PG**

**Genre : Romance, drama**

**Disclaimer : This is a work of fiction and nothing here is intended to suggest any truth or intended to infringe any copyright claimed.**

**Warning : FLAT!**

**a/n : FF RayxK yang sangat—sangat singkat, semoga reader paham inti ceritanya..**

.

.

"maaf membuatmu menunggu, Kei-chan.."

Aku menoleh. Mendapati Ray telah berdiri tepat di sofa tempat ku terduduk. Dengan sebuah handuk yang menutupi kepalanya, dan bulir-bulir air terlihat masih menetes dari rambutnya yang basah, menetes membasahi pundak lebarnya yang tertutupi dengan kaos hitam tipis.

Aku menggeleng sembari tersenyum setelah Ray mendudukkan dirinya disofa yang sama denganku lalu sedikit menunduk dan sibuk mengusap-usap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Aku diam, memperhatikan setiap detail dari dirinya. Tangannya besar dengan semburat otot yang begitu jelas, setahu ku Ray tidak pernah mengikuti kelas gym atau rutin melakukan olah raga berat, kecuali jogging ringan yang rutin ia lakukan setiap pagi. Pandanganku beralih pada kedua tanganku sendiri, jauh berbeda. Tanganku begitu ramping, tak ada satupun otot yang nampak. Telapak tangan ku pasti lebih kecil dibanding milik Ray, walau sebenarnya itu tak berpengaruh banyak. Aku masih bisa memainkan setiap freed gitar dengan lincah, sama seperti Ray.

Lalu pundaknya, begitu lebar dan gagah. Tinggi badan kami tak jauh berbeda, ia lebih tinggi beberapa centi dari ku, namun aku terlihat begitu 'kecil' saat didekatnya. Mungkin itu sebabnya ia begitu nyaman memelukku dan aku merasa begitu aman dipelukannya.

"Kei? doushite?"

Eh? aku sedikit tersentak, Ray menatapku heran sembari mengkalungkan handuknya dileher. "iie.. iie.. betsuni-" jawabku setengah tersenyum dan memalingkan wajahku, menghindari tatapan mata coklatnya yang tajam namun terasa begitu hangat.

Kami saling diam untuk beberapa saat. Aku memperhatikannya dari sudut mataku, Ray merebahkan punggungnya disandaran sofa dan terpenjam. Nafasnya terdengar begitu tenang, aku tahu dia begitu lelah setelah latihan yang panjang hari ini.

"Ray…" panggilku pelan. Ia menoleh, masih bersandar. "hmm? nani?"

"daijoubu?" tanya ku ragu-ragu, Ray mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Ray menegakkan tubuhnya dan menggeser tubuhnya menghadapku. Aku terdiam saat Ray mencondongkan tubuhnya kearahku, semakin mendekat sampai bisa kurasakan suhu tubuhnya yang hangat. Tangan kanannya bergerak, menyentuh pundakku. Reflek kupejamkan kedua mataku erat, disertai deru jantungku yang semakin cepat.

"ah… emailku dibalas—" kubuka kedua mata cepat saat tak kurasakan apa-apa. Memandangi heran Ray yang telah bersandar di sofa, seperti posisinya diawal. Tangannya sibuk memainkan iPhone hitamnya. Apa yang terjadi? Aku menoleh kebelakang, dibelakangku ada sebuah meja kecil. Ada kunci mobil dan sebuah speaker kecil yang biasa Ray gunakan untuk memutar lagu.

"na-nande?" tanyaku pelan, beralih menatap Ray yang masih saja sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"eh? nani" ia malah kembali bertanya, aku menatap ponsel digenggamnya. "Ini?" tanya Ray menunjuk pada ponselnya. "aku mengambil ponsel yang ada dimeja tepat belakangmu.." jawabnya. Apa? Ja-jadi itu tadi bukan….?

"ah.. souka…" aku lemas seketika dan menghela nafas panjang.

"nande? kau kira aku akan menciummu?" tanyanya lurus, membuatku sedikit terbatuk karena kaget. Dia begitu frontal.

"kenapa wajahmu memerah, Kei-chan?" Aku menggeleng dan menyembunyikan wajahku.

"kenapa diam hmm? kau ingin ku cium?" tanya nya, meraih daguku dan memaksaku untuk menatapnya. Aku menahan nafas saat pandangan kami saling bertemu, sampai tak terasa bibirnya menyentuh bibirku lembut. Ray memejamkan kedua matanya sembari mendorong tubuhku untuk rebahan di sofa. Aku menurut, memutuskan untuk menutup kedua mataku rapat, menikmati setiap tekanan di bibirku yang begitu lembut dan hangat.

Tak berselang lama, Ray melepaskan ciumannya. Menatapku dari atas sembari tertawa. "kali ini aku akan mengambil jatah 'makan malamku' Kei-chan…" katanya menekankan kata terakhirnya. Aku tersenyum dan menarik kedua ujung handuk Ray yang terjuntai dari lehernya, kembali meraih bibir penuhnya yang telah membuatku kecanduan. Ray… eat me!

**-OWARI-**


End file.
